1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a memory card used to connect the memory card with a circuit board embodied in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card, which includes IC (Integrated Circuit) chips such as a RAM (Random Access Memory) chip, a ROM (Read Only Memory) chip, a CPU (Center Processor Unit) chip and an like, is detachably attached to the electronic apparatus.
In these electronic apparatus, a connector having connecting pins to be connected to the memory card is disposed in the vicinity of an opening which is formed in the housing of the apparatus for receiving the memory card. When the memory card is inserted into the opening of the apparatus, a rearward portion of the memory card is extruded outside of the housing of the apparatus so that the memory card can be easily pulled out by holding the outwardly extending rearward portion. In this case, one end of connecting pins arranged on the connector are connected in a detachable manner to connecting terminals of the memory card and the other ends of the connecting pins of the connector are coupled to connecting terminals of the circuit board embodied in the electronic apparatus.
However, the apparatus to which the memory card is inserted with its rear part extending outside the apparatus allows the memory card to be pulled out during a data processing operation by mistake, and brings destruction of the data stored in a memory chip. Another apparatus has been known which employs a fool safe structure to avoid the above memtioned accident. That is, the apparatus receives and holds the memory card in the inside of the electronic apparatus and does not allow the memory card to be pulled out until the power switch is turned off.
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 59-144924 discloses an example of such a safety-guard structure. The above mentioned prior art discloses a safety-guard structure wherein the memory card received in the apparatus is covered with a covering member. A slide member of the power switch latches the covering member, so as to prevent it from uncovering unless the power switch is turned off. When the slide member of the power switch is locked by a locking member, the slide member is not allowed to move to the off-position.
However, it is a bother for the user to handle these apparatus, as both the locking member and the power switch have to be operated respectively and then the covering member has to be opened by hand to pull out the memory card.
Furthermore, the main problem of the conventional technique mentioned above lies in the structure to mount the loading mechanism of the memory card switch, the locking member used in the power switch, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for a memory card in which it is easy to load and unload the memory card, and to attain efficient development and productivity of the apparatus by alleviating the design work required to produce new models.
According to the present invention, a connector for a memory card comprises a connector body for receiving a memory card, the connector body having a one piece structure which includes a central portion and a pair of guide arms, the guide arms being disposed at spaced apart positions along the width direction of the memory card so as to form a receiving space for receiving the memory card. A plurality of connecting terminals are mounted on the central portion of the connector body; and a card ejecting device is mounted on the connector body, the ejecting device including an actuator for ejecting the memory card away from the card receiving space. A power supply is mounted on the connector body, the power supply including at least two terminal electrodes which are arranged to make and break contact with each other; and a switch for causing the at least two terminal electrodes to selectively make contact or break contact. An actuating member mounted on the connector body for moving the actuator of the ejecting device between a memory card receiving position and a memory card ejecting position and for moving the switch between an on-position to cause the at least tow terminal electrodes to contact and an off-position to cause the at least two terminal electrodes to break contact, responsive to an operation of the actuating member.